BajoTerra: Amenaza Ghoul
by Yenapa
Summary: Todos tenemos un secreto oscuro, todos ocultamos algo que no queremos que nadie sepa, este es el caso de Trixie, quien oculta un peculiar secreto, ¿Estas dispuesto a mirar detras de esos ojos de esmeralda?, ¿Quieres saber la locura que ocultan?. " - ¡USTEDES NO SABEN EL INFIERNO QUE ES EL HAMBRE PARA MI!". -


_"¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR!"._

 _"¡ALEJATE DE MI!"._

 _"¡ERES UN DEMONIO!"._

 _"Solo... ¡MATAME YA!"._

 _Carne, sangre, eso era lo unico en que pensaba y que necesitaba, el hambre le consumia, no podía pensar en otra cosa, debia comer, debia tener carne y entrañas en su boca, debia calmar aquella sensación tan agobiante que le estaba matando por dentro._

 _Gritos de horror fue lo que se escucho despues, cuando aquellos gritos se perdieron, se escucho el horrible sonido de como carne se separaba y empezaba a ser consumida._

 _Arrodillada, una niña de cabello rojo como la sangre misma, que portaba un vestido verde algo desgarrado, descalza y con los pies sucios, comia un enorme pedazo de carne humana cruda, el olor de la sangre emanaba de esta, siendo acompañado del enfermizo sonido de como era comida, lo raro de esta pequeña, era que tenía unas colas oscuras moviendose rapidamente mientras comia._

 _Cuando termino su pedazo, se levanto y se volteo, dejando ver sus ojos completamente negros, salvo por su pupila diminuta y roja, sangre derramandose de su boca y su vestido verde tambien manchado de la sangre. Viendo con deleite a las debiles personas aterrorizadas del acto de canibalismo del que habían sido testigos._

 _Ese pobre duo de chicos retrocedio asustado debido a tal monstruo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Esa mirada salvaje y esos ojos de bestia o demonio que tenian en frente, era algo que les congelaba los huesos._

 _La pequeña tomo otro trozo de los restos de aquel cadaver. - ¡Mas!, ¡MAS!. - Grito, la demencia se notaba claramente en cada palabra que decia, apreto aquel trozo sobre ella, haciendi que le sangre cayera, y cayo directo a su boca. - Delicioso. - Saboreo la sangre._

 _"T-Trixie..."_

 _Ahora era una joven adolescente, con su cabello rojo como la sangre suelto, sus ojos habian vuelto a ser verdes, conservaba ese vestido desgarrado, y sus pies estaban descalzos y sucios, pero veía impresionada que ese chico le haya visto en pleno acto._

 _\- ... E-E-Eli...- Murmuro asustada, el Shane le veía con los ojos abiertos como platos._

 _La había visto en el peor momento._

 _\- ¿Como pudiste?. - Escucho otra voz detras suyo, se volteo y vio a Junjie, pero estas vez su miraba demostraba una clara decepción y parecía tener... ¿Rencor?._

 _\- No puedo creerlo. - Kord, estaba a su derecha._

 _\- No, por favor, tú no. - Pronto..._

 _\- Chi... Chicos... - Estaba asustada, Eli le miraba con susto, Kord y Pornto con preocupación, mas Junjie poseía una mirada fria._

 _\- No me esperaba esto, Trixie. No de ti. - Volvio a hablar Junjie con enfado notorio en sus palabras._

 _Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, no queria creerlo, no queria creer que esto fuera verdad._

 _Junjie tenia una de sus manos escondida detras de su espalda. - Cometiste canibalismo... Acabaste con la vida de personas inocentes... Tu... Eres un monstruo. - Un amargo odio se notaba en cada palabra. Dejo ver su mano escondida lentamente._

 _Trixie abrio sus ojos como platos al ver el arma que portaba el ser del Este. - No... P-Por favor. -_

 _\- ¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARE!. -_

* * *

\- ¡AH!. - Grito Trixie al despertar, estaba sudada, su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, presa del panico del momento.

Estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama.

Una pesadilla.

Solo eso había sido.

Se tomo un tiempo para respirar y ver la hora. 3:00 am de la mañana, todos estaban dormidos. Se sostuvo el estomago al sentir aquel ardor infernal de cada mañana.

Tenía hambre.

Ya era la hora.

Rapidamente fue a su armario, y saco un vestido rojo y una mascara blanca que dejaba ver un solo ojo, se arreglo el cabello para que quedara en una cola de caballo alta, con sus flecos en su lugar, despues, se puso unos zapatos con tacón pequeño de color rojo.

* * *

Una risa maquiavelica hacia eco en aquella mansión, mientras el repugnante sonido de la sangre derramandose y la carne humana siendo separada era la compañia de aquella carcajada.

\- ¡Diablos!, ¡Delicioso!. - Gritaba ella tomando fuertemente el cadaver de los hombros de aquel difunto. Sus colas oscuras empezaron a atravezar el cuerpo haciendo que mas sangre se derrame de este, permitiendole a la peli-roja poder beber de la escencia rojiza. - Te dije que eres valioso, cariño... Yo jamas desperdicio mi cena. - Dijo para darle un fuerte mordisco al brazo del cadaver arrancandole un gran pedazo de este, pero no el hueso, definitivamente no el hueso.

 _"Ya veo por que te consideran comedora impulsiva"._

Dejo caer el cuerpo de su victima y termino rapidamente su trozo de carne, para ponerse su mascara y mirar con su ojo completamente negro y con su pupila diminuta y roja a esa silueta masculina, que portaba una gabardina negra larga que apenas si dejaba ver sus pantalones negros y botas negras, se diferenciaba la melena negra que caía hasta el pecho del joven recogido en una cola de caballo alta con el cabello un poco alborotado, una mascara negra cubriendo su rostro.

\- Odio que me interrumpan mientras como. - Mascullo la chica con rabia y empuñando sus manos. - Y es la tercera vez esta semana. -

\- Entonces voy a terminar con esto. - Dijo el joven misterioso sacando un arma similar a la Nagignata, pero con algo diferente.

Ella sonrio. - Quiza tenga cena para mañana tambien. -

* * *

 _ **¿Soy un Ghoul o soy Humano?**_

 _ **¿En que parte me he quedado?**_

 _ **Esos cuerpos no he probado**_

 _ **Pero me estan incitando**_

* * *

 _ ***Disfrazada de Sona Arcadia de League Of Legends* Hola!**_

 ** _Como mi anterior especial fue una mierda, (Literal), pense en corregirlo, xD_**

 ** _Gracias a la ayuda de Ang he conseguido mucha información sobre esto, ahora puedo hacer terror almenos decente._**

 ** _En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Cuidense mucho y posupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

 ** _UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

 ** _Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

 ** _-LaDiosaYenapa..._**


End file.
